


black birds are circling in my bed

by sandyk



Series: season 3 tried to be canon post eps [11]
Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Gen, Still Jonah and Amy shippy, post 311
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: "So you're not going away this weekend," Amy said."Nope," Jonah said. "Well, yes. I dunno, Garrett was so invested in having his video game weekend, so I'm definitely not going home so he can be happy. But I don't think Kelly and I are really ready for a weekend away."





	black birds are circling in my bed

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, no profit garnered. Title from the national's Karen. (Green Day seemed too cliche? And also I promised to title every story this year from the National lyrics.) For the trope bingo spot wing fic.

"So you're not going away this weekend," Amy said.

"Nope," Jonah said. "Well, yes. I dunno, Garrett was so invested in having his video game weekend, so I'm definitely not going home so he can be happy. But I don't think Kelly and I are really ready for a weekend away."

Amy nodded. "Whatever. Look, I give Cheyenne advice because I want her to be happy. I don't want her to have regrets." She just wanted Cheyenne to be happy, to not make the same mistakes Amy had. She looked around at her house and her mostly empty walls. She'd let her cleaning frenzy after the party go a little far. Maybe. 

"So we're skipping right to your thing," Jonah said. 

Amy looked over at him. "Really? You think I should give you advice and sympathy about Kelly? You think I'm the person for that?"

Jonah nodded. They were both nodding a lot. Amy played with the ends of her hair. "I'm changing my hair again," she said.

"I'm sure it will look great," Jonah said. "You have a great face. I think, you know, hair compliments it."

"So I shouldn't shave my head," Amy said. She was afraid he'd say sexy again. "Good advice. That's such good advice." She played with the remote and changed the channel. It was weird that she'd invited Jonah to hang out, but it was weirder he'd said yes. She'd just seen him slouching around the parking lot, watching people drive away. It was really pathetic. She liked not being the most pathetic person. She was going for small victories. She'd said come, hang out, she would make chicken. "Were you complimenting me? Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"I guess," Jonah said. "Things were moving too fast. Are moving too fast. Let's move on."

"Where are you staying this weekend? Not here."

"Uh, I was gonna go to a motel. Staycation. Catch up on my reading. Kelly's going to the Airbnb with her sister. We'll probably facetime a little. Or text. Call each other. Luckily I packed a bunch of books to read," Jonah said. "Angels." He rolled his eyes.

"What do you have against angels? They're pretty inoffensive," Amy said. "I'm thinking of buying a few for the house, you know, redecorate. White wings everywhere."

"They're very Christian. I mean, there angels in the Torah, but in general, we don't decorate with that or think they show up in hotel pools to save us. Angels with wings and halos, come on," Jonah said. Amy decided she didn't care about that story.

"So you think she's too Christian for you," Amy said. "How many books do you bring to a weekend away? How come you don't just have a kindle? Did you bring a kindle?"

"I brought both," Jonah said. He had his bag on the floor next to him. He took out a kindle and then he started taking out paperbacks. 

"I don't need to see them," Amy said. She wondered why you'd go away with someone you needed so many distractions from.

Jonah put them all back. "I get up earlier than Kelly. She had a lot of plans to sleep in. So I figured I could read then."

"Instead you're going to get a lot read in a motel," Amy said. "Have you picked a motel? Sometimes they get booked up."

"I know one," Jonah said. "Truthfully, I was going to go back to the place I stayed when I first moved here. I went out during my lunch and got a motel room. I lived there for, like, two weeks."

"Right," Amy said. "You got in your car and drove here. And got a job at Cloud 9. You lived in a motel for two weeks?"

"It took me some time to find the right place," Jonah said. He swallowed and looked bleak. 

Amy said, "Were you staying at the motel when you banged that reporter from Stratus? The one who thought you had such great ideas?"

It worked, Jonah smiled. He said, "I already had my place at that point. But it didn't have any furniture, really, so. It's kind of a bummer, actually, thinking about that place."

"Only kind of a bummer?"

Jonah shrugged. "It's a total bummer. I really lost everything. Not as bad as a divorce, of course. Or whomever lost their foot."

"In counseling, we weren't supposed to compare our pain. Because you can't really compare."

Jonah said, "Mateo disagrees with you."

Amy said, "I didn't talk to anyone, it wasn't just you. Not Cheyenne or Dina. I just talked to my brother and my parents, my sister, Emma."

"Sticking with blood relatives?" Jonah took the remote and changed the station. "Hulu has all of ER. How do you feel about ER?"

"Young George Clooney," Amy said, only slightly interested. 

"ER it is," Jonah said. He took out a very nice and new looking laptop and set it up so they could watch ER. "Oh, I wonder why I picked this episode." He grinned at her. He'd fast forwarded. A very pretty actress was singing Good Riddance.

"Do you actually want to watch ER or was this all just an excuse to get me to watch that?"

"The second one," Jonah said. "I already checked into my motel. I should maybe get going."

"Whatever," she said. 

Somehow they fell asleep on the couch, Jonah curled on his side, his head on her lap. Amy woke up when Jonah's phone rang. She shook his shoulder. "Wake up doofus."

Jonah murmured and then suddenly sat up straight. "Shit, I'm sorry."

"Answer your phone," Amy said. 

Jonah rolled off the couch and grabbed at his phone. "Hey, hey," he said. 

Amy wondered if it was Kelly. She looked at the clock, it was 4 am. Jonah said Kelly liked to sleep in. She heard Jonah say, "Actually, it's 4 am, Dad. See, you're in Bhubaneshwar and I'm in St. Louis. I'm going to go back to sleep."

Amy stood up and stretched. She heard Jonah say he loved his dad and then goodbye. Jonah said, "I'm really sorry, Amy. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"I know you didn't do it on purpose," Amy said. "Go to your motel."

"You want to get breakfast? I can pay," Jonah said. 

Amy considered. She liked Jonah too much. She'd had a lot of bad days, all in a row, for months on end. He was happily dating some girl who believed in angels. She liked Jonah, though. Amy said, "Okay. Let me use the bathroom and change."

"Same, but I'll use this one downstairs," Jonah said. "Ooh, there's this one place I love, they have an egg white omelet --"

"I'm getting bacon and scrambled eggs," Amy said as she walked upstairs. "Chicken and waffles." She hated herself for singing 'for what it's worth, it worth it all the while' in her shower.


End file.
